monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Boltreaver Astalos
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at Dreadking Rathalos's Rival, better known as the Lightning Revolt, Boltreaver Astalos! MHGU Equipment Interesting Facts About Boltreaver Astalos Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Infraorder: Electric Wing Wyvern - Superfamily: Electric Wyvern - Family: Zekusu - Species: Astalos *Boltreaver Astalos is an unusual Astalos with abnormally developed electrical organs (Head, wings, and tail) caused by an unknown mutation. From these organs developing abnormally, it is able to store excess electricity in its body. **From all of that extra electricity it can produce, it has also caused Boltreaver Astalos's body to go through some changes as well to cope with the high voltages that it produces. *From its electrical organs being able to store more electricity, it is usually in its fully charged state most of the time, though it will lose its charge altogether while tired. From it being in this state most of the time, Boltreaver Astalos has mastered the electricity of this form to the fullest, but it has another state beyond that. *When enraged or allowed to build up more electricity in its organs, Boltreaver Astalos is able to enter its Boltreaver State. While in this state, Boltreaver Astalos's electrical organs will turn blue from the immense amount of energy that it has gathered in those parts, indicating that it has built up excess electricity in its body. The electrical voltages that this state produces is extremely high, making it deadlier to the touch than usual. Even Boltreaver Astalos itself can't maintain this state for long periods of time. From the excess electricity in its body, while it is in this state, Boltreaver Astalos is able to produce more powerful electrical attacks that can easily kill most enemies in a single blow like its infamous Lightning Blade. The Lightning Blade can easily turn most creatures to dust in a single slash, and it can even produce an electromagnetic sphere by clapping its wings together. **Its nickname, Boltreaver, comes from the blue glow that this new found state produces. *A Boltreaver Astalos's barb can withstand immense electrical currents. *Its shell should only be handled by professionals from how sharp it is. *The rigidity and amazing ductility of its scales make it highly coveted. Comparison File: MHGU-Astalos and Boltreaver Astalos Comparison Screenshot 001.png File: MHGU-Astalos and Boltreaver Astalos Comparison Screenshot 002.png File: MHGU-Astalos and Boltreaver Astalos Comparison Screenshot 003.png Development Comments Since the original Astalos was an aggressive, brutal monster, the MH Team decided they wanted to draw more of its characteristics out with Boltereaver Astalos. They made Boltreaver Astalos more acrobatic and gave it some new tricky attacks, so they could draw out more of its characteristics in battle. The idea for its Boltreaver State came from Thunderlord Zinogre's True Awakening State, so they could enhance its attacks in a drastic way while also keeping it different from the original. When the MH Team were asked who would win in a fight between Dreadking Rathalos and Boltreaver Astalos, they said that Boltreaver Astalos has the elemental advantage while Dreadking Rathalos has the greater physical strength, meaning it can go either way for them. Videos File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像2 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像3 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像4 File: MHXX G1 First encounter with Blue Thunder Lord Astalos Raizex Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs